Keystrokes
by sorakeyblade99
Summary: A mysterious new Angel has came to Daten City to help Panty and Stocking rid it of a group of creatures called Heartless.Rated M for Language and Lemon. Don't own Panty and Stocking, or Kingdom Hearts
1. Chapter 1

"Angels, An unidentified Ghost has appeared in the center of Daten City. It's caused thousands of deaths. Go take it out." Garterbelt said, pointing out the door.

"Fine, it was boring here anyway." Panty said, hopping off of the couch. Stocking soon followed. After driving in See Through for a while, they came across the Ghost. It was taller than the mayor's building and had a heart shaped hole through the middle of it's chest.

"Finally, an actual challenge." Panty said, pulling out her handy weapon.

"We better get tons of Heavens for this." Stocking said, pulling out her blades. The Ghost turned toward them. It loaded up power in one hand and then punched the ground, causing a massive shock wave and covering the ground with a black ooze. Panty and Stocking jumped away not a moment too soon.

"Panty, take a shot." Stocking said, slashing at the Ghosts' hand. Panty was aiming for the head of the Ghost, but before she could make the shot, a smaller ghost crawled out of the black oozed and slashed the gun out of her hand.

"You little bastard!" She yelled, trying to punch the little Ghost, but it had no effect. Stocking then noticed that her slashes were doing nothing to the Ghost.

"Our weapons are useless. This thing isn't a Ghost at all." Stocking said, walking backwards into her sister.

"AH, I HATE BEING TRAPPED IN A CORNER!" She yelled. By this time, hundreds of the little "Ghost" appeared and trapped them in a circle. Things were looking dim for the two angels. Suddenly, a hooded figure dressed in all black appeared in front of them.

"Stay back." The figure said, summoning a sword out of thin air. Panty and Stocking gazed at the sword. It kinda looked like a huge key. With great speed, the figure dashed along the creatures that trapped them and destroyed them, one by one. They all dropped at least 1 Heaven each.

"Whoa." The two sisters said in unison, as the figure turned it's sights on the huge creature. He dashed at it and gave a mighty slash, creating a visible line of white. The Creature then fell to it's knees and slowly disappeared, leaving 50 Heavens. The figure the picked up the Heavens and gave them to the two sisters.

"Farewell." The figure said, giving a leap and flying off. Panty picked up her gun and the Heavens and meet Stocking in See Through.

"Who was that guy and what's up with that weird sword of his?" Panty said, driving away from the scene.

"I don't know, but whoever he is, we owe him our lives." Stocking said, flipping a Heaven. As the Two drove off, the Figure watched as they drove to the church up the hill.

"The church. They must live there. I should pay them a visit." The figure said, pulling off his hood, revealing a tall stack of brown hair and green eyes.

"Great Job, Angels." Garterbelt told them as they walked in.

"It wasn't us." Stocking said.

"It was some guy none of us have ever seen before." Panty said, taking a seat on the couch. There was a knock at the door. Garterbelt opened it.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"A friend of the two angels that live here." The boy said. Garterbelt let him in.

"Angels, you have a visitor." He yelled. The boy walked into the living room with the girls. They looked at him with curious eyes.

"Do we know you?" They both asked him.

"Oh, I forgot to introduced myself." He said, summoning his key-shaped sword. "I'm the guy who just saved your lives." He said, causing the two Angels to gasp.

"W-Who are you?" Panty said, pulling down her thong and turning it into a gun. He pulled down his hood.

"My name is Boxer. I was sent here by the gods." He said. Taking of his black robe, reveling a silver and black outfit. The black on his silver shorts and shirt looked like flames. His sword had a golden shaft with a crown on the right side. The handle was silver and was connected by a red piece of metal.

Panty put her weapon away and crossed her arms. "Why did the gods send you?" She asked.

"A new threat has surfaced. Creatures made of the darkness of people's hearts. They are called Heartless. Only my weapon can kill them. It's called a Keyblade." He said, taking a seat on the floor, placing the Keyblade in his lap. Stocking was eying the blade for a long time.

"Can I hold it?" she asked.

"Sorry, but only I can wield it." He said. "But, you can try." He said, handing her the blade. She held it for about 5 seconds, surprised by how light it was, before it went back to Boxer's hand.

"Told ya." He said. "The Gods said that I should stay here until this Heartless threat is wiped out." He said. Garterbelt came in at this time, surprised by Boxer's appearance.

"Oh, so your the boy the gods told me about. Feel free to stay here for as long as you like. Let me show you to your room." He said, heading upstairs. Boxer put away his Keyblade and followed him. As they left, Stocking noticed that Panty had a grin on her face.

"Panty, I know what your thinking. Don't do it." Stocking said, giving a stern look.

"What, I've haven't done anything...yet." She said, smiling.

"Don't do it. He just got here. I don't want you scaring him off." Stocking said.

"Ok, I'll wait a little while before doing anything." She said, thinking about what she was gonna do to Boxer. She started drooling as she daydreamed. Stocking sighed.

"Some things will never change." She said, leaving her sister to daydream

**So, this is another new project of mine. This is also my first cross-over. I hope you like it. Don't forget to Review.**


	2. Enter the Demon Sisters

Boxer woke up the next morning to the sound of rustling. He summoned his blade and jump out of bed.

"Show yourself." He said. Panty raised her hands over her head and stood up. Boxer put away his weapon and sighed.

"Panty, why are you sneaking into my room?" He said, going over to his dresser.

"You said the gods sent you right. You should know what I was attempting to do." She said, putting her hands down. Boxer blushed.

"Yeah, the gods did warn me about that, but I thought they were stretching it." He said, putting on his shirt and shorts. Panty had neglected to notice that he was in his boxers.

"Well, it's true. Now, lay down and let me fuck you." She said, running up to him. He jumped back, landing on his feet on the bed.

"No, I was a virgin when I got here, and I intending on stay that way." He said. Panty laughed.

"You and Stocking, always insisting on not having sex. You have no idea how good it feels. Especially with my skills." She said, licking her lips. She took another dive at him, tackling him to the bed.

"Stop it or I'll have to stop you." He said, trying to get away. For such a small girl, she had one hell of a grip.

"I would like to see you try." She said, trying to plant a kiss on him. Before she could, Boxer pulled out his weapon and unleashed a flurry of snowflakes in Panty's face, freezing her. He then slipper out of her grip and sighed.

"I warned you." He said. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Boxer. Breakfast is ready." Said Stocking, walking in on the scene. "What happened?"

"She invaded my personal space. I had to stop her. She should be back to normal in about 5 minuets." Boxer said, heading downstairs. Stocking looked at her sister in her frozen state.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" Stocking said, leaving the room, leaving Panty there to thaw out. Meanwhile downstairs, Garterbelt was giving a speech.

"The Demon sisters have been planning in secret. The gods say that they will put their plans into action today. We need you to stop them." He said. He then noticed that Panty wasn't there. "Hey, Stocking, Where's that sister of yours?" He said. Boxer started to whistle.

"She's cooling off somewhere." She said, suppressing a laugh. As if on cue, Panty walked in, dripping wet, with her hair drooped over.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled, pulling of her underwear and turfing it into a gun. Boxer, one again summoned his Keyblade.

"I gave you fair warning but you didn't listen." He said, deflecting a round of bullets.

"Well, you didn't have to freeze me!" She said, shooting off another round, which Boxer deflected. One of the stray bullets bounced of the blade and hit the little pile of green that was sleeping on the floor.

"Oh, my god." Boxer said, dropping his weapon and going to it, to make sure it wasn't harmed.

"That's Chuck. I wouldn't worry about him, he's like the worlds most indestructible dog." Stocking said, taking a bite of the coffee cake she was eating. Chuck woke up and ran up Boxers arm when he reached out for him. Boxer shook him off and rubbed his head.

"Anyway, your mission today is to stop the demon sisters." Garterbelt said, leaving the room. Panty gave Boxer a glare and turned away from him.

"I refuse to work with him." She said, taking a seat.

"Wow, you went from wanting to fuck him, to not wanting to work with him, in 5 minuets." Stocking said, taking another bite of her cake.

"Well, things change." Panty said. Stocking sighed.

"You can be mad all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that we need him to take out those Heartless. Now come on, I'll let you drive See Through." Stocking said, holding out See Through's keys. Panty looked at her.

"Deal." She said, taking the keys. Stocking sighed.

"Good Grief, Boxer, come on." She said, running after Panty. Boxer soon followed her. While riding in the backseat, Boxer had a good question.

"Who exactly are the Demon sisters?" He asked. Stocking turned to him.

"They are a pair of twin Demons, who use just about the same weapons as us. They are as red as blood and will not hesitate to trick you into giving them any information about us. Never underestimate them and NEVER fall for their tricks, you understand?" She asked.

"I understand." Boxer said. Within moments, See Through was swarmed by Heartless.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Panty said, Trying to steer See Through through the swarm. Suddenly, evil laughter filled the air.

"It seems the mice had fallen for our trap, sister." A voice said. Boxer summoned his Keyblade and hopped out the backseat.

"I wouldn't call them mice. They are more like rats." Said another voice.

"You two find the source, I'll stay here and get rid of these guy's." He said. The two sisters nodded and drove off. Boxer took little time before he starter slicing through wave after wave of Heartless. The swarm consisted of small black one's that Boxer calls Shadows. After he was done, he heard yet another evil laugh.

"Well, Well. It seems we have another rat to deal with. Would you like to do the honors sister." The voice said.

"With pleasure." The other voice said. Suddenly, A figure of light blue and red came flying out of a corner, dashing at Boxer at high speed.

"Stop!" He yelled, raising his Keyblade to the sky, freezing the figure. It was a girl with two scythes. She had blue hair but everything else about her was red. Boxer moved out of the way as she able to move again. She re-adjusted her glasses and glared at him.

"You must be one of the demon sisters." Boxer said.

"Kneesocks is my name. You shall address me as so." She said, circling Boxer, who did the same.

"Scythes, that an interesting choice in weaponry." Boxer said.

"As is yours. What exactly is that type of weapon." She asked.

"It's called a Keyblade. I assume that you would want to know more about it. The only way to get the information out of me is to beat me." Boxer said.

"Oh, believe me I plan to." She said.

"Before we start, I've noticed that you have two weapons to my one. Allow me to fix that." He said, glowing a strange aura of white. When he stopped glowing, the silver on his shirt and shorts turned to red and he now held two Keyblades. His regular one and one that was completely black and had a Japanese symbol at the end.

"Let's dance." He said, dashing at her. They hit each other head on, causing sparks to fly. Blow for blow, they struck each others weapon. Fast and furious, they keep slashing, trying to land a blow on one another. They both knew that it the other connected a hit, they were as good as dead. They clashed again, both unable to move their weapons.

"Your good, but I'm better." Kneesocks said, giving a evil smile.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." He said, jumping a fair distance back. Kneesocks charged at him.

"You fool." He thought to himself before slamming his Keyblades down on the ground, causing a giant row of shock waves to send Kneesocks flying. Her scythes went flying in separate directions, leaving her defenseless. Boxer went up to her and pointed his golden blade at her neck.

"Surrender or Die, your choice." He said. Before she could answer, a bullet came flying from behind her. He managed to jump back just in time.

"Sister, you've broken another one of your rules." Said another voice. Suddenly, another girl walked in from the shadows.

"You shall be punished when we get back. For now, I shall deal with this rat." She said, picking up her sister and carrying her someplace and coming back.

"You must be the other Demon sister." Boxer said, changing back to his normal self.

"Yes, I am the beautiful Scanty of the Demon sisters. You have brought much same to our family name, and for that, you must die." She said, whipping out her gun.

"So, your the a shooter. I guess I should play like you do." He said, once again glowing white. After the glowing stopped, the silver on his shirt and shorts were blue. He now held his blade behind him, spinning it with his mind.

"Let's go." He said, sending a flurry of blue bullets down her way with the tip of his Keyblade. She dodged everyone and shot some back. Boxer put up a shield made of pure magic. The bullets bounced back off it.

"Scatter." He said, breaking the shield and sending magic bullets flying in every direction. Scanty barly managed to dodge one that zoomed past her head.

"How did he do that?" She thought to herself. She shook it off and kept firing. Boxer grinned at her.

"Getting a little upset." He said, snickering. She frowned.

"SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!" She yelled, pulling another gun out and rained down bullets at Boxer. She sent so many, that it caused smoke to obscure her vision. When the smoke cleared, Boxer was no where to be seen.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" She yelled, looking at the place where he once stood.

"Right behind you." Boxer said, directly behind her.

"Gather!" He yelled, before releasing a mini black hole, which picked her up and spun her around.

"Thunder!" He yelled. Suddenly a rain of thunderbolts came down and struck Scanty with deadly force. The pain for the attack made her pass out. At that moment, Panty and Stocking drove up in See Through.

"Boxer, the Heartless just suddenly stopped appearing. Did you do something?" Stocking asked as they rolled up. She then noticed that his clothes were different.

"I found the source." He said, going back to normal. He moved so they could see the unconscious body of Scanty. They gasped.

"Is she dead?" Stocking asked. Boxer shook his head.

"I just knocked her out. The other one was taken away somewhere." He said, climbing in the backseat of See Through. "They shouldn't try anything for a while." He said, laying down. They drove off, leaving Scanty there to recover. Kneesocks then appeared on the scene.

"Oh, Scanty. Are you ok?" She asked her sister. Scanty looked up at her.

"That boy is gonna pay for this." She managed to get out. Kneesocks whistled and a Limo drove up on the scene. They both got in and drove home.


	3. The second Keyblade wielder

The Demon sisters had Fastner drive and take them back to the tallest building in Daten city, which was also their house.

"So, how did it go?" said a hooded figure. The demons turned to it.

"He beat the both of us in no time at all." Kneesock said.

"He's way too strong to be an angel." Scanty said. The hooded figure walked toward the two sisters.

"Your half right about that, Scanty. But for now, I must see how much he's grown." The hooded figure said, before running off toward the church.

"What did she mean, by half right?" Scanty asked.

"I don't know. Let's get in and heal, before father sends us to that….place." Kneesocks said, shivering at the thought.

-o0o-

"That was a fantastic win today, Boxer. You gotta teach me how to do that thing, when you change form." Stocking said, eating a celebratory piece of cake.

"It's called a drive form, and only my kind can learn it, for now, it's just me and….someone else." He said, slightly hesitating during his sentence.

"Yeah? Well, your win wasn't that good, I could do that." Panty said, taking a swig of beer.

"Sure you could sis, sure you could." Stocking said, still eating her cake. Boxer gave a slight chuckle.

"Oh, you think you could beat me?" Panty said, getting up in Boxers face.

"In your current state, yes. When your sober, also yes." He said, Moving away from her.

"Alright then, Me and you, right now, in the backyard, Loser has to do whatever the winner says." Panty said, grinding her teeth. Boxer chuckled.

"Fine. You asked for it." He said, heading off to the backyard. Panty followed him.

"My sister, always getting into a fight." Stocking said, following them.

The two stood on opposite sides of the field. Panty had both of her guns drawn, while Boxer stood with his hand in his pocket.

"Your taunting me by not using a weapon?" Panty growled as she slowly started to raise her guns.

"No, this battle would be over way too quickly if I used it, I'll stick with magic." He said, with a smirk.

"Oh, you cocky son of a bitch!" Panty yelled as she shot a flurry of bullets towards Boxer.

"Defend." He said, as a barrier block the bullets and sent them back at Panty at twice the speed. She quickly dodged the bullets and ran up to Boxer and tried to punch him. He carefully dodged ever punch, kick and bullet she sent at him. She tried to kick him in the chin but he dodged.

"Freeze." He said, sending a ice shard at panty, hitting her dead on the leg, freezing it.

"Oh, damn it, not this freezing crap again!" She yelled, pistol whipping her leg, trying to get the ice off.

"Quake!" Boxer said, raising his hand, causing the ground under Panty to lift up, sending her flying.

"OH SHIT!" She she said, as she was falling at a fast rate.

"Boxer, catch her!" Stocking yelled, from the sidelines. Boxer sighed, jumped and caught her, and placed her next to Stocking.

"I think it's clear who one this match." Boxer said.

"Dammit, you got lucky." Panty grumbled. Just as he was about to thaw out her leg, evil laugher filled the air.

"What the hell was that?" Panty asked. A hooded figure jumped from the roof of the church. Boxer immediately pulled out his Keyblade.

"Well, Well. Looks like my little brother got a little stronger." Said a female voice. When the figure hit the ground, it raised it's hand and created a barrier between Boxer and the two sisters.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Boxer asked. The figure just laughed.

"The demon sisters hired me. They said that they would use the heartless to take over this god forsaken city." The figure said.

"Not as long as I'm here." Boxer said, glaring at the figure. The figure gave another laugh and took off it's hood. A girl with golden hair that reached her neck, bright blue eyes and a scar on her left cheek stood before boxer.

"No matter how far I go, You will follow me, won't you, you son of a bitch." Boxer said.

"Ahh, Don't you mean daughter of a bitch, and mom would be upset, with you calling her a bitch and all." The girl said, giving a high pitched laugh.

"I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance." Boxer said.

"Well, you came close, left me with this ugly scar, destroying my beautiful looks." She said.

"Oh, please, your looks got destroyed when you were born." Boxer said. The girl growled and summoned her keyblade, The shaft looked like a bat wing, leading to a angel wing at the tip.

"I'll ask you one last time, Join me. Together we could destroy this pitiful planet." She said.

"And I'll ask you one last time, Join me, Together we could save this…no, every world." Boxer said. The girl turned away from him.

"As I thought, we couldn't see eye to eye." She said, rubbing her scar. She turned back, Her eyes now a piercing red. "Then you shall die, just like the rest of us!" She said, dashing at him. He blocked her attacks, not getting a chance to attack back.

"Lightning!" She screamed, dropping a bolt of lightning on boxer, leaving him open. Before she could slash him, He managed to duck and trip her.

"Heal." Boxer said, raising he keyblade to the sky, creating a green bell to appear and fully heal him.

"Burn!" He screamed as he let go of his keyblade as it started to spin. Three pillars of fire came from the Keyblade, surrounding him. He moved toward her, the fire pillars rotating around him, trying to roast her. She managed to stay away from the flames until they disappeared.

"Looks like you've grown stronger since the last fight we had." The girl said. "But, unfortunately for you, so have I." She said as she changed form. Her hood turned black and white. She had a angel wing coming from the left side of her back, and a bat wing through the other side. Her keyblade had changed to a straight black one with a heart shaped hole at the top.

"This is the same form I used when I wiped out the rest of us." She said, floating above the ground. Boxer growled. Before he could run toward her, she disappeared and reappeared behind him, hitting him up in the air. She then proceeded to cut and slash through his skin, leaving him with a tattered shirt and multiple cuts. He went to the ground, smashing his back. He leaned on one knee as she descended in front of him

"HA, I was told to wait until later, but so what." She said, raising her blade. "As far as I'm concerned, your job here is done." She said, creating a large ball of fire. She aimed it at his head, grinning.

"Good-bye, brother. You won't be missed." She yelled as she shot the fire at him. Before it hit him, there was a bright flash of white, temporarily blinding her.

"What the hell?" She said, before looking at Boxer. His shirt was back together and is straight Silver, He held his regular Keyblade and one that looked like it but with inverse colors. He also had a Angel wing and a bat wing.

"I never thought you would push me this far." Boxer said. The girl took a swipe at him, but he blocked it and sent her keyblade flying across the field.

"Ars Arcanum!" He said, hitting her with a flurry of hits, each one leaving a trail of light behind it , with the final hit, sending her flying.

"Ragnarok!" He yelled, Floating off the ground, creating a big ball of energy. As soon as it expanded enough, He shot it, turning it into many homing lasers that hit her dead in the chest. She was bleeding terribly as she hit the ground.

"Zantetsuken!" He yelled, Holding both of his key's sideways and slashed her through the middle with amazing speed. She dropped her keyblade and fell to the ground.

"Y-You've grown well, L-little brother." She said. Boxer changed back to normal and went toward his sister, who's eyes turned back to blue.

"You know, it didn't have to end like this, sis." He said, leaning over her.

"Don't call me sis, call me by my real name, Suspender. You should know it better than anyone." She said, smiling slightly.

"I know." He said.

"You may have won this time, but I'll be back, stronger than ever. I can guarantee you will die by my blade and my blade alone." She said, as she created a dark portal that covered her, and warped her away. The barrier also disappeared. As soon as it did, Boxer fainted. Stocking rushed to his side.

"Panty, help me get him in the church." She said, trying to pick him up.

"There's a little problem with that." Panty said.

"What?"

"MY LEG IS STILL FROZEN!"


	4. Secrets, Schemes and A Special Promise

When Boxer came to, He found himself on the couch in the living room of the church.

"Panty, He woke up!" Stocking said who was sitting beside him. Panty looked over at him with a look of confusion.

"I guess I got a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head

"Yes, you do, but it can wait until you are healed." Stocking said. Boxer gave a small chuckle.

"Heal." He said, summoning his Keyblade. A large green bell appeared above his head and dropped several leaves on him, healing his wounds.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Stocking asked.

"Maybe later, but I must explained what happened tonight." He said, standing up.

"Great, now maybe I won't be so lost." Panty said, getting up and sitting beside Stocking.

"My sister and I are not true angels or true demons; we are a race that lies between them, a Hybrid. There were thousands of us, all able to use the Keyblade and our magic. However, we didn't fit in with angels or demons and were casted out, forced to live in a small village. But, we took jobs from angels and demons to get by. It was a peaceful time for us. That was until….that day." Boxer said.

"What day" Stocking asked.

"The day our race was nearly wiped out." Boxer said.

"What happened?" Stocking asked.

"It goes back to when my sister and I were born. We both were different from the others. My heart was almost purely light, while my sister was almost purely darkness. We fought all the time, never getting along. When we turned 5, it happened. My sister, in a fit of rage, destroyed our village. The village elders tried to stop her, but failed, to say the least. I managed to hit her one good time, leaving her with that scar"

"Ouch." Panty said.

"It was only me and her left. The angels took me in as the demons took in my sister. I haven't seen her again since, until today. At the rate we're going, I'm gonna end up killing my sister." Boxer said.

"But, what about your race, your people. If you kill her, you'll be the only one left." Stocking said.

"I know, and that's when I'll start repopulation, you see, if I start then, every single Keyblade wielder would have a heart of light. So, no one will have to suffer what I'm going through."

"But, what if your sister has a child by that time?" Stocking asked.

"I'll deal with that when the time comes." Boxer said.

"I like that repopulation idea." Panty said, giving a smile. Boxer sighed.

"Panty, I'm gonna level with you, if you stop with the sexual advances, I'll let you be my first, deal?" He asked.

"Deal." Panty said.

"Good, now, I'm off to bed. My sister has gotten stronger. I need to save my strength." He said, as he walked upstairs.

"Wow, he's been through a lot. I hope he'll be alright." Stocking said.

"I GET TO BE HIS FIRST! OH, HELL YEAH!" Panty said, jumping up and down.

"Your only feelings are horny and anger aren't they?" Stocking sighed, holding her forehead.

Meanwhile, at the demons sisters' house.

The two sisters were cleaning themselves after being sent to another dimension by their father.

"I seriously hate that place!" Scanty yelled, undressing. "It's gonna take me weeks to get these stains out.

"I know, all that because we broke one ruuruuu~." Kneesocks said, also undressing.

"I sure hope Suspender will be able to take care of that boy." Scanty said, taking off her bra, exposing her red breast. Kneesocks didn't respond by taking, she responded by groping her sister's breast.

"You have a fantastic body, you know that?" She said, squeezing her chest.

"Yes, but your way smarter than I am." Scanty said, reaching up and grabbing her sister's horn. Kneesocks moaned in response.

"You like that, don't you?" Scanty said, rubbing her hand on Kneesocks horn.

"Oh, yes. That feels amazing." Kneesocks moaned.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Suspender said, leaning on the doorway to the bathroom. The two sisters, embarrassed, turned a shade of pink, before stepping away from each other.

"AH, S-Suspender, we didn't expect you back so soon." Kneesocks said, scrambling to get her clothes.

"Y-yeah, did you take care of your brother?" Scanty asked, putting her bra back on.

"Unfortunately, no. He's gotten stronger since we last fought, I can't beat him at this point. However, I do have a plan, that may work, but I need you two to help." She said, grinning.

"We'll help, what's the plan?" Scanty said, fully dressed.

"Well, I've known my brother for a long time, and he is too trusting. He can forgive almost anyone. All we need to do is get on his good side, Invite him over, and make him fall into a trap, made by us." She said, grinning.

"That's just crazy enough to work." Kneesocks said.

"Ok, the plan starts tomorrow at school, I can't go, but the two angels will be sure to drag boxer along, try to make him like you." Suspender said, leaving. "Oh, and one more thing…"she said.

"What" The two sisters said, in unison.

"If you two are gonna make out, at least shut and lock the door." She said, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

-o0o-

The next day, Boxer was woken up by Stocking, who was getting ready for school.

"Boxer, wake up. It's time for school." She said, half dressed.

"Why do I have to go?" He asked, getting out of bed.

"Because, the school is a good place for an attack by the demon sisters, and you're the only one I can talk to other than my sister." She said.

"HEY, STOCKING, HAVE YOU SEEN MY BLACK LACE PANTIES?" Panty yelled from downstairs.

"CHECK THE DRYER!" Stocking yelled back at her.

"Fine, I'll go. Now, can you please put on some pants?" He said, noticing that Stocking was standing there in a bra and panties.

"Don't pretend you don't like what you see." She said, giving a wink and leaving the room. Boxer sighed and started to get dressed.

After they all were dressed, the trio left for school. After stepping into it, a red carpet flew past them, ending at the stairs.

"Oh, great, here they come." Panty said, sighing. The three of them turned around, and saw the two demon sisters, walking down the red carpet. Cheers and applause could be heard from anywhere in the school, the students who were going to class stopped and looked at the two as the walked up to the angels and Boxer.

"Well, Well. It seems we meet again Boxer. After that fight, I hope you will be merciful and not attack us during school hours." Kneesocks said.

"Like he needs underhanded tactics like that to take care of you two." Panty said, giving a grin. Kneesocks growled at her and walked away, brushing into Boxer. Scanty did the same, brushing into Boxer and dropping a note at his feet. A bell sounded, causing every student in the hallway to start running to their classes.

"Come on, I'll show you the way to our first class." Stocking said, running after panty, which was already halfway down the hall.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up." He yelled back at her. She nodded and ran off. Boxer picked up the piece of paper and read

"_Meet us in the gym after classes today. Be sure to come alone. _

_Sincerely,_

_Scanty and Kneesocks."_


	5. A Second Chance

"Students, stop flirting and shut up. We got a new student joining us today. His name is Boxer. Yes, I know, the 5th student who's name is based of an article of clothing. Come up here and introduce yourself." The teacher said, as Boxer walked to the front of the room.

It was a relatively large room, with about 25 kids in it. Panty, Stocking, Scanty and Kneesocks were in this class, and the rest were kids he didn't know.

"Hello, My name is Boxer, I'm 18 years old, a Cancer. That's about it." He said, before dodging a spitball, shot at him by a large boy who shouldn't have been in school. He went back to his seat, which was probably the best/worst seat he could have been in. It was behind Panty, in front of Stocking, and the demon sisters on either side.

The rest of the class was as boring as the next one. The only thing that was notable was that Boxer somehow, without trying, got every girls phone number and, some how, 2 pairs of panties and a bra.

"Boxer, you didn't cast a love spell on yourself or something, did you?" Stocking asked at lunch, the cafeteria was pretty crowded but, somehow Boxer managed to find them a seat away from all his 'fans'

"No, I guess girls here are easily impressed." He said, trying to sort his mountain of phone numbers.

"You remember our deal, right?" Panty asked, glaring angrily at the mountain of numbers

"Yes, It's not like I have a phone to call them with anyway." He said, pushing a large number of papers away so he could eat his lunch. At about the same time, the two demon sisters walked up to their table. Kneesocks noticed the large number of slips of paper.

"My, My, looks like someone is popular." She said, adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah, who would guess you would be such a chick magnet?" Scanty said, placing a hand on Boxers shoulder, causing him flinch. Panty swatted her hand away.

"Keep your hands off of him, you demon." She said, glaring at her.

"Geez, you need to calm down, or do you want to get suspended again?" She asked. Panty gritted her teeth and sat back down. Scanty giggled and walked away.

"I hope all this popularity doesn't go to your head, Boxer." Kneesocks said as she followed her sister.

"Those two are up to something I'm sure." He thought to himself. The bell sounded and the angels fought off tons of girls on the way to their next class.

The last two classes of the day were Gym and Algebra 2. They followed the same pattern; Boxer introducing himself, Him dodging something thrown at him followed by getting passed a large number of phone numbers and various pieces of clothing. When the final bell sounded, everybody ran towards the doors, except for Boxer, who was headed toward the gym.

"Where are you headed, Boxer?" Stocking asked.

"I left something in the Gym, wait in the car for me, okay?" He asked. She nodded and Boxer fled to the Gym.

"Why am I doing this, It's quite obviously a trap." He said as he ran toward the Gym. When he finally arrived and opened the door, he quickly found himself face to face with the two Demon sisters.

"Boxer…." They both said. Boxer pulled out his Keyblade before the two sisters dropped to their knees and grabbed his legs.

"WE'RE SORRY!" They screamed, bowing to him.

"What?" He said, putting his Keyblade away.

"I've never been so humiliated." The two said in their heads.

"We didn't mean to cause the heartless to come here. We were just following orders from our father." Scanty said, putting on fake tears.

"He's a very scary man, and if we didn't do it, we would be harshly punished." Kneesocks said.

"What about hiring my sister, what's that one of your dad's orders, too?" He asked.

"YES!" The two screamed. Boxer thought for a few seconds.

"How do I know I can trust you two?" Boxer asked.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance." Kneesocks said. Boxer blinked and had a flashback.

-o0o-

"M-Mom, your hurt." A young Boxer said to his mother. The area surrounding him was on fire, people were panicking. It was complete chaos. "Maybe my healing magic will work." He said, as he tried casting Cure on his mother, but her wounds didn't go away.

"I'm sorry boxer, but your mother is not long for this world." She said, placing her hand on her sons hand.

"M-Mom!" He said, busting out in tears.

"Son, heed my final words. Don't give up on your sister yet. Everyone deserves a second chance." She said, before passing away, leaving Boxer to greave over her body.

-o0o-

"Fine." He said, closing his eyes to prevent his tears from falling.

"Really? You'll forgive us?" They asked.

"Yes, like you said, Everyone deserves a second chance." He said. The two got up and hugged him

"THANK YOU!" They screamed. They actually hated having to do this, but anything to make the plan come together.

"Alright, enough." He said, getting himself loose of their grip.

"Look, to prove to you that we're really sorry, Come over to our place after school tomorrow, okay?" Scanty said, handing him a piece of paper with their address on it.

"Our house is the tallest building in the city, it's impossible to miss." Kneesocks said. Boxer nodded, and ran toward the student parking lot.

"Did he fall for it?" Suspender said, walking out of the shadows.

"Hook, Line and Sinker." The two said.

"Perfect, I love it when a plan comes together. Ok, no heartless attacks until after tomorrow, so not to lose his trust." She said, grinning. The three were walking toward the exit when Scanty noticed something.

"Hey, Kneesocks, did you see his face after I told him everyone deserved a second chance?" She asked.

"Yeah, I noticed it too. It was like he remembered something." She said.

"Ah, well. It probably isn't too important." Scanty said. "Besides, he won't remember anything after we're done with him." She said, giving a evil laugh. Kneesocks joined her.

"Ugh, those two really need to stop doing stuff at the same time." Suspender said, grabbing her forehead.


	6. Surprise, Surprise!

**Hey Everyone, I hope your enjoying the story so far. Just giving you fair warning, there is some lemon in this chapter, and not between who you might think. Enjoy**

As Boxer climbed into the car, Stocking noticed something.

"What did you leave in the gym?" She asked.

"Um, some homework papers." He said. She nodded, and Panty scoffed.

"Homework, what a waste of time." She said, driving out of the school parking lot. As they were driving down the street, clouds started to form.

"Panty, you might want to put the hood up. It looks like it's gonna rain." Stocking said. Panty ignored her.

"I love the rain. It's like the purest form of water." Boxer said. Stocking nodded.

"Yeah, I guess rains not all bad, except when it messes up my hair." She said.

"Seriously, it takes hours to get my hair like this." Panty said.

"Is that why you fall asleep in class all the time?" Stocking asked.

"Very funny, Little miss sweetstack." Panty said.

"Here we go, again." Boxer said, sighing. After the following argument, they had arrived at the church. Boxer checked the mailbox while Panty and Stocking walked inside, still fighting.

"Let's see, A Package for panty, Stockings bill from the bakery….Geez, how many sweets does one girl need…Light bill for the church….Hmm, This is addressed to me, but it has no return address." He said, flipping through the letters. He took them inside the church and laid them on the table in the living room, except the one addressed for him. He climbed the stairs and opened it.

"_Dear Boxer, _

_We hope this letter finds you well. We Were Wondering if you would like to push our meeting to tonight. We have unavoidable plans tomorrow and didn't want to cancel, It would mean a lot to us. See you soon,_

_Sincerely,_

_Scanty and Kneesocks."_

"No wonder there was no return address, If Panty or Stocking got wind of this, it would cause a big mess." Boxer said, sighing and stuffing the letter into his pocket and laying on his bed. "What exactly have I gotten myself into?" He said, sighing. As if on cue, Stocking raced into his room, shutting the door behind her.

"Um…..Can I help you?" Boxer asked, a bit confused due to Stockings abrupt entry. The girl just stood at the door, seemingly shaking slightly. Boxer got off the bed and went up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

Stocking turned toward him, her face full of tears and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's not fair!" She cried, weeping into his shirt. Boxer rubbed her back as she cried. "What's not fair?" He asked, wondering what exactly caused her to be like this.

"Panty isn't fair! Why is it that she gets all the good guys and just uses them like toys before sending them away? And when I finally do meet a decent man, he turns out to be a Ghost or something?" She said, looking up at him. Boxer gulped a bit and thought about it.

"W-Well, the universe is a strange thing. Nothing is ever set in stone. Weird things happen. I believe that if we keep doing the right thing, great rewards await us. When those rewards come is the main question. The Universe tends to unfold as it should." He said, remembering those wise words from someone from his old village.

Stocking thought about this for a while. "So, it isn't my looks, is it? I mean, I look better than Panty, right?" She asked, curious as to what his reaction would be. Boxer blushed and turned away.

"W-Well…Um, I…uh…" He said, the sudden question making him think about things he really hadn't thought about before. "Well, I kind of think that you both have your hits and misses when it comes to looks….Not really for me to choose, seeing that I live with you both…" He said, blushing deeper. He heard a weird sound before Stocking speak up again. "Okay, turn around and tell me you think the same thing."

Gulping before turning, her steadied his nerves and turned around and almost fainted at the sight. Stocking stood before him, completely nude, save for her namesake, which somehow made her look even more sexy. Boxer shook his head and covered his eyes.

"Stocking! Please, put your clothes back on!" He said, moving toward her, his eyes still covered by his free hand. Stocking shook her head. "Not until you answer the question." She said. Suddenly, Boxer felt something really soft and squishy in his hand. He looked thorough his fingers and saw what he had grabbed and immediately jumped about two feet back. He had accidentally grabbed one of Stocking's breasts. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Boxer said, hoping Stocking wouldn't slice him up for doing that.

Stocking was angry for about 2 seconds, but her anger quickly turned into curiosity due to Boxer's reaction. She giggled. "So, I guess we need to do something a little more 'physical' for you to be able to make a good decision." She said, giggling and walking toward him, much to Boxer's dismay.

"N-No! Stocking, Please! Just think about what you're doing! B-Besides, I've already promised your sister!" He said, Stocking a mere 2 inches from his face. Her D cup size jiggled with every step she took. When she heard that last line, she crossed her arms.

"Oh, so I'm not good enough for you? Is that it?" She asked, being kind of offended at the fact that Boxer would pick her sister over her. Boxer shook his head.

"N-No! I-it's nothing like that…" He said, blushing madly. Stocking grinned slightly. "So, you DO want to do it then?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. Boxer was about to say something but his words failed him.

"F-Fine, do what you will…but I refuse to help you." He said, crossing his arms. At this point, Stocking had taken off her stockings and turned them into swords, slicing up Boxer's clothes, leaving him naked as well, much to his surprise.

"W-What?! H-How did you do that?" He asked, trying to cover up as much of his body as he could. Stocking's eyes peered at his body, impressed at what she saw, especially one particular part of it. She got on her knees and spread his legs, looking directly at the thick shaft that lay between them.

It was easily about 7 inches long and about 3 inches thick. Easily one of the better looking shafts that she ever seen. "Well, good thing to know that you are well endowed!" She said, giggling. Boxer just blushed in reaction, this being his first experience with a woman.

Deciding to get started, Stocking wrapped a hand around the shaft of his member, stroking it slowly, enjoying the sounds coming from him. "Boxer, it couldn't be that you've never done this before, right?" She asked, looking at him. He offered a whimper of pleasure and a shake of the head as a reply. Stocking giggled and stroked faster. "Well, I'm going to make sure your first time is an enjoyable experience." She said, before taking the head of his cock into her mouth.

Boxer's head was filled with so many new feelings. The sheer pleasure of having the head of his cock sucked practically made him powerless. He would have to work on this weakness in the future, but for now, he decided to enjoy the ride. By now, Stocking had started sucking on his cock wildly, swirling her tongue on the tip before sucking it deep and repeating the process. After a few cycles, she decided to try something new.

"Hehe, Boxer, this is going to be something special, for it would be my first time doing it as well." She said, turning her swords back into stockings, putting them on and wrapping her feet around his cock, moving them up and down. The soft material of her stockings were almost too much for Boxer to bear. With one final whimper, he finally hit his first climax, his cum spurting high in the air, all over stocking's legs and thighs, her feet also getting sticky with the thick seed.

"Well, it seems someone enjoyed the foreplay." She said, running her finger down her thigh and licking it clean of cum. "Now, for the main event." She said, going up to Boxer and pinning him down, his cock touching her entrance. Stocking made eye contact with him before pressing down on his cock, causing it to slide deep inside her, both of them moaning in reaction.

With this, Boxers mind was thrown for a loop. The sheer pleasure that came from this simple act was well above what he thought was pleasure. If it wasn't for the fact that he had a heart of pure light, he may have become addicted to it. Stocking, having had sex before, knew how much pleasure that could come from this, but didn't expect THIS much. At that moment, one of Boxers abilities came into play. Suddenly, Stocking would feel herself being bound to the floor, unable to move as Boxer thrusted into her wet pussy.

"A-Ahh! Boxer! You sure know how to please a woman!" She said, moaning out in sheer ecstasy at the pleasure she was getting. Boxer could read a woman's mind and tell what she wanted at any given time during sex, which made him quite the rare find. Unfortunately for them, Boxer was still new to sex, and wouldn't last much longer.

"S-Stocking…I-I'm gonna…" He said, looking away, but still thrusting inside her. Stocking knew what he meant to say. "Hehe, go ahead. Fill me up, I don't mind." She said, winking at him. As if on cue, they both screamed, hitting their climaxes. Boxer spurted out rope after rope of thick cum into Stocking's pussy, which was spraying her cum all over his lap.

After that severe climax, the two fell limp, basking in the afterglow of their horrible act. They did not, however, keep quiet during it, making it very easy for one angry angle to eavesdrop on the entire affair.

**And the plot thus thickens. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and a new one is in the works as I type this sentence. Good night, and remember...Keep your keyboards clean.**


	7. Darkest Night

About an hour later, Boxer woke up in a daze. He was in his bed, fully dressed and alone.

"...Okay, what the hell? Was I just dreaming? Hmmm...Oh! The letter! I'd better get going if I wanna make it in time..." He says, before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door to his room. Before he could get very far, He'd notice Panty sitting on the couch.

"I'm heading out for a few hours, alright? Going to look around the city for anything suspicious." He said. Panty gave him a glare.

"Oh? And what else? Are you going to fuck my sister again while your out?!" She screamed at him, causing him to blush.

"...So, you heard that...J-Just so you know, it wasn't like that..." He tried to explain.

"Save it for someone who cares! Just go, you big fucking liar!" She screamed at him before leaving the room. Boxer was going to chase after her before he remembered the letter again.

"I'll make it up to her later, for now, I have to get going." He said to himself before leaving the church. Unknown to him, someone was watching him from on top of the church, before leaping away into the city.

"Okay...they said it was the tallest building in the city...Too bad EVERY building is tall in this city..." He mumbled to himself before noticing the massively tall building in front of him.

"I think this is it." He said, before walking into the double doors and into the building. As if on cue, the Demon Sisters would be standing right in front of him.

"Glad you could make it on such sort notice." Scanty says, linking to one of his arms.

"Yeah, sorry about the sudden change." Kneesocks said, linking to his other arm. "Come, We'll show you where we stay." She says, the two of them leading him to the elevator.

"Oh, um, sure, I suppose...It's not like I know the way myself." He said, giving a nervous laugh. As they stepped into the elevator, a silence would fill it as they waited.

"Well...they seem nice enough...perhaps I made a good choice." Boxer thought to himself.

"Hehe, all according to plan...The fool has no idea what we're planning on doing to him." Scanty thought to herself.

"First, gain his trust, then we strike. Suspender had better be ready." Kneesocks thought. A few more seconds passed before they were finally at the top floor.

"Here we are, the presidential suite." Scanty says, pulling Boxer into the room. It was set up like an ordinary apartment. An expensive one, mind you, but an apartment none-the-less. Boxer looked around and gave a whistle.

"I must admit, it's a rather nice place." He says, looking around at the various paintings and other pieces of artwork. After a few minutes, he would notice something.

"Say, how come your father isn't in any of these paintings? Or your mother for that matter?" He asked. The two sisters blushed as they tried to think up an excuse.

"Well, we don't really know our mother...As for father, he's not that camera friendly. Doesn't like how he looks on pictures or paintings or things like that." Kneesocks said, adjusting her glasses after saying that. Boxer nodded and then took a seat on a nearby couch.

"So, what exactly did you two want from me? Aside from making up for what happened before." He says, waiting for the two of them to sit down. Once they did, metal chains would surround him, preventing him from moving even an inch.

"Yeah about that...We kinda lied." Scanty says, before pulling a remote control out of her cleavage, pressing a button and sending the chair down a few floors.

"What?! I should have known. Dammit, this is what I get for being too freaking trusting." Boxer says to himself, unable to free himself at the moment. Once the chair stopped he would be facing towards his sister. They were in a seemingly endless room, the darkness making everything that wasn't right in front of him disappear.

"Well, Well...Seems those two are good for something." She says, giving a chuckle before summoning her keyblade.

"I should have known you were behind this, you soul-less harpy!" He yells, trying to break free of the chains. Suspender gave a loud chuckle at this.

"It's no use, brother. Those chains are super tough. Not even a blast from a tank could break them." She says, angling her blade so it was right next to his neck, but not close enough to cut it. "Now, just stay still. I'll make this painless. Besides, I don't want blood stains all over my cloak." She says, about to slice the blade into his neck. Before she could, Boxer would start to glow white, the sudden bright light stunning his sister for a moment.

"What the hell!?" She yelled, rubbing her eyes as she tried to get her vision back. While she was doing that, Boxer's entire body turned black, save his eyes, which were a soul-piercing yellow. Without much effort, he managed to break the chains on the chair, then almost instantly grabbing his sister by the collar.

"W-What the hell happened to you?! I've never seen this part of you before...S-So much darkness..." She says. Boxer gave a low growl before throwing her upwards through the hole the chair went down, her body flying through the tunnel and eventually crashing into the ceiling of the Demon Sisters home.

"What the hell?!" Scanty screamed, the sudden crash catching her off guard. Before she could get a good look at Suspender's body, Boxer would leap out of the hole, closing in on her and unleashing a fury of fast punches and kicks before knocking her into the window, not quite breaking it, but cracking it enough so that another impact would destroy it.

"Scanty?! You'll pay for this, you little-" Kneesocks said, looking over her sisters body before turning to face Boxer, who was directly in front of her, his blank, yellow eyes staring back at her. She was momentarily frozen with fear, not able to call her scythes.

"W-What...are you?" She gasped, unable to say much else. At that moment, Boxer would punch Kneesocks in the stomach, sending her flying into her sister, finally breaking the window, the two of them tumbling out of the building, unconscious. Suspender, finally managing to recover, looked at her brother.

"Such brutality, such raw power...What is this..." She says, before shaking her head and dashing towards him, Keyblade drawn, hoping to end this. As soon as the blade got so much as a inch close to him, Boxer would seemingly teleport away.

"W-What?!" Suspender would shout. Suddenly, she would be kicked out the window as well, Boxer jumping out and floating above her, about to send her crashing to the ground.

"Boxer, stop!" Said a voice. Boxer would look around, suddenly seeing a blue sword coming at him at high speed. He'd break away from his sister and land on the ground. At that moment, Stocking would appear and catch Suspender, placing her unconscious body next to that of the Demon sisters, having caught them before as well. She would then retrieve her sword and face Boxer, who was unable to stand still, moving around like an enraged wild animal.

"Boxer, what the hell happened to you?!First, you come here without telling anyone, and now you've turned into some kind of monster!" She says, pulling the letter from one of her pockets. "It's a good thing you had this on you or else I would have never found you. Now, you've beaten them, let's go back to the church and call it a night? I'll let you have some of my sweets." She says, stepping closer to him. Boxer would give a growl and claw at her, managing to rip her sleeve off. She'd gasp and hold her arm, stepping back a little.

"I see...So it's like that...Fine! I'll knock you out and then drag you back!" Stocking said, pointing a sword at him. The air grew still as the two of them prepared for battle. Then, all of a sudden, the two would dash at each other, each one giving a relentless barrage at the other, though each shot would be met with the other, not a single hit landing from either of them. They both got blown away, each one of them out of breath.

"Haa...Haa...Your good, Boxer...I'll give you that." Stocking said, winded from that exchange, but was not ready to give up. Boxer was panting for breath as well. Suddenly, he would seemingly sink into the ground, the shadows of the buildings doing a good job of hiding him.

"W-Where the hell is he?" Stocking says, looking all around for him. Suddenly, he would appear out from under her, wrapping a hand around her neck and pinning her to a nearby building. It happened so fast that Stocking couldn't keep a grip on her swords. All she could do was try to pry his hand away, her vision getting blurry from lack of air. At that moment, a gunshot was heard and Boxer would drop Stocking, fall to the ground and revert back to his normal form.

Stocking, rubbing her neck and coughing trying to get her breath back would look over at Boxer.

"So...you decided to come anyway? I knew you weren't all bad sis." She says, giving a chuckle. Panty, who was blowing the smoke off her pistol would grab Boxer's collar, dragging him to See Through, which was parked rather close by, throwing him into the backseat and waiting for Stocking to climb in before she drove back to the church.

**Man, it's been a while since I last worked on this one. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next one should rather soon...as in the same day. Think of it as an apology for the long break.**


	8. Divine Punishment

When Boxer woke up the next day, he would have quite a few bandages on him, most notably one wrapped around his head.

"What on earth happened last night...I remember going to that building, but that's about it..." He says, rubbing his head before screaming out.

"Damn! That hurt! W-Where did all these bandages come from?" He says. Deciding that he wouldn't get any answers himself, he'd work his way downstairs, finding the two angels there, Stocking covered in bandages as well. Panty would refuse to look at him directly.

"Well, look who's finally up." Stocking would say, waving at him, her hand covered in bandages.

"What the hell happened last night?" He asked.

"Well, kinda a long story. You see..." She says, starting to explain. After the story, Boxer would sigh.

"I thought I was over this...I guess that even with the strongest light...there is still a small amount of darkness that that resides within it. " He says, sitting down across from the two.

"I guess so...that being said...Panty saved my life." Stocking said. Panty gave a huff.

"I didn't save anyone. I just wanted to shoot this bastard for lying to me. It just so happened that you were in danger at the same time." She says, still not looking at Boxer directly.

"Oh...about that...Like I said, it wasn't planned. I never meant for that to happen...I'm sorry." Boxer said.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it! You made a promise!" Panty yelled, glaring at him now.

"I know...Well...I don't exactly know what I can do to make you happy...Well, one comes to mind...How about after I heal up...Me and you could..." He says, blushing a little at the end before it became mumbles. Panty thought about this for a few seconds.

"Well...I suppose so. But, just because you did it with my sister first..." She says, before holding up 5 fingers.

"You'll have to help me finish this many times, no matter how tired you are." She says, grinning. Stocking grabbed bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"Good grief, that didn't take long." She sighed before standing up. "I'm going to get some ice cream. It's perfect for wounds." She says, before leaving.

"Hold on...Everything you told me doesn't explain why exactly I have a throbbing pain on my head." Boxer said. Panty gave one of those 'I'm totally innocent whistles' "Panty, what did you do?" He asked.

"Well, I was still a little pissed when I went to go pick you guys up...So when we got back...I may have...accidentally dropped you downstairs." She says, giving a sweatdrop and pressing her fingers together. Boxer sighed.

"Well...What doesn't kill me makes me stronger I guess...Gonna take a lot more than using Cure to help that one though." He says, before trying to summon his Keyblade, but ultimately being unable to.

"That's strange...Can't call my keyblade for some reason..." He says, before trying again, once again failing. "Perhaps I'm just too injured to do it...Ah, well. I'll just try again later." He says, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Panty asked.

"Gonna go back to sleep...My head really hurts." He says, rubbing the side of his head as he went up the stairs.

-o0o-

Suspender woke up in a cold sweat, having just had a nightmare.

"W-What the hell...Boxer...What happened to you." She says, remembering how fast she was knocked out. At that moment, she'd hear a knock at her door.

"It's open." She said, standing up and getting dressed, which was basically her throwing on her cloak. The two Demon Sisters would walk into the room.

"Glad to see your doing better. That brother of yours did quite the number on us." Kneesocks said, adjusting her glasses.

"Even I didn't think that he'd be pushed that far. That was…something else." She says, summoning her Keyblade…Except this time, she didn't summon just one…but two.

"Hello? Well, this is new~ Where did this one come from. Looks like…Oh-ho! This is gonna be good." Suspender chuckled to herself. The two demon sisters tilted their heads.

"What is it? Did you get an idea?" Scanty asked. Suspender put away her keyblades and turned to the two of them.

"I sure did, and today is the perfect time to strike. However, I can't help you in battle." She says, causing the two sisters to start a fuss.

"You know damn well that brother of yours is gonna destroy us again!" Scanty says. Suspender held up a hand to her and gave an evil grin.

"I never said I wasn't going to help you. In fact…I'm going to give you the power to take care of my brother AND those angels you dispise." She says, before summoning her keyblades again, giving a sadistic grin. Scanty and Kneesocks held each other and shivered.

"Sis, I'm scared." Scanty said. Kneesocks nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I am too..but, it's for the best." She said. Suspender continued to close in on them.

"Hold still now. Here comes your gift…The supreme power of the darkness!"

-o0o-

Boxer was asleep in his room. "Okay….what the hell…Why can't I summon my keyblade….." He asked himself.

"I would think it would be obvious." Said a voice. Boxer shot open his eyes and looked around. Before him, a ghostly figure was floating.

"M-Mom?" He asked, looking at the figure. She looked like Suspender, minus the scar and her hair was a bit shorter.

"Yes, my son. I needed to tell you that you are being punished." She told him. He immediately shot up.

"Punished? What…Oh….I used the power of darkness…" He said, knowing that one allied to the light shouldn't use dark powers.

"Yes….Your keyblade has been given to your sister until you can learn how to rid yourself of the darkness in your heart." He gasped.

"What the..! Why does she get mine?! You've basically doomed us all!" He yelled. His mother held up her hand.

"It's only temporary. Only for a day. You can still use magic, and you should probably help out those…Ahem, lovely girls you're staying with." She says.

"Right! T-The enhancement! O-Oh, a-and about the girls…Y-You didn't…" he asked, blushing.

"Yes, I saw it. I also saw the promise you made. Now, as your mother, I can't say I approve of what you're doing….but, a promise is a promise. Do what you have to do." She says, before fading away. Boxer gave a sigh and shook his head before heading downstairs and informing the ladies about it.

"So…because you went all ape-shit, you lost your weapon and now your sister has both. You see, this is why you stay away from those fucking demon sluts!" Panty says.

"Well….yeah, in a nutshell." Boxer says. "But, we're not completely helpless against the heartless. See, the thing is…We Keyblade wielders can enchant any weapon for a small amount of time. They are effective on heartless during this period. So…May I borrow your weapons for a bit?" He asked. Stocking nodded and pulled off one of her namesakes and handed to him.

"Be sure not to do anything naughty with it. Just enchant it and give it back." Stocking says, winking at him before going off and eating a slice of cake.

Panty would just give him the biggest grin ever. "Oh, you're just gonna ask a girl for her panties? What a prude. Oh, no, you are going to have to earn them~" She says, winking at him. Boxer sighed.

"….Well, I do want you two to be safe. You kinda screwed me over on this one, Panty." Boxer said, sighing. Panty gave a giggle.

"Hehe, Well, if there's gonna be any screwing going on it's going to be you screwing me~ Let me show you my special place…and my room too!" Panty said, grabbing Boxer by his collar and pulling him away.

"W-Wait a second! P-Panty, l-let's give this some more thought!" He yelled as he was being pulled off. Stocking would give a sigh.

"Good luck, Boxer. You're gonna need it." She says. After they got out of ear shot, she would give a sigh and look down at her own stomach. "Eventually, It'll become impossible to hide this…But, there's no reason to ruin his nice time now. That being said, I should probably adjust my diet…..Nah, sweets are too good to give up!" She says, running off to get another slice of cake.

-o0o-

"Wow! This power, sister! I feel like I could destroy the entire planet by myself!" Kneesocks declared, her red body glowing with power.

"As do I little sister. With this newfound power, We'll easily crush those slutty angels and that troublesome boy." Scanty says. Suspender gave a chuckle.

"With his blade in my possession, it leaves him basically powerless. Today will be the last day he lives, and I shall create my own army of dark followers. With these two blades, I will take over the entire universe!" Suspender yelled, giving an evil cackle.

**Things are getting more and more heated up as we start to get closer to the big climax of this story. Who will live and who will die? Only time will tell. Anyway, for those of you who are Panty fans, you'll be getting what you've been waiting for at the start of next chapter. Until next time.**


	9. Devious Encounter

Panty had the biggest grin on her face as the drug Boxer through the house and into her room. "I haven't had a decent lay since you came here. I'd prepare myself if I were you~" She says, looking back at him and licking her lips. When they got inside she wasted no time in stripping down to a bra and her namesake. "Well, what are you waiting for? Whip it out!" She'd demand.

"Well…It's not that I don't want to or anything…I-It's just…" He'd murmur. Panty would frown up for about half a second before grinning.

"Ah, I see…You can't get it up, can you? Oh, don't worry. I have an easy fix for that." She says, almost instantly stripping him of his clothes, already on her knees, stroking away at his shaft. It was about at half mass, quickly reaching its peak of length. Panty gave a whistle.

"Mmmm~ It's a big and healthy one, too~ This is going to be so good." She says, before wrapping her lips around the tip, causing Boxer to scream out.

"A-Ahh! Y-Your lips are so soft!" He exclaimed, the feeling being totally different that when he was with Stocking, but it felt amazing none-the-less. Panty gave a grin in her mind and started bobbing her head on his cock, making sure each and every inch of it was engulf in her throat before pulling back. This treatment was worse than when he was with Stocking, Panty moving her head back and forth so quickly, making it feel as if Boxer were stuck inside a milking machine.

"P-Panty! Y-You doing it too roughly! I-If you don't stop, I'll cum right away!" He pleaded, trying his best to keep himself from finishing too early. Hearing his cries, Panty would reluctantly pull away from his cock.

"Fine. Though, I wouldn't have minded much. I've been in need of more protein in my diet." She says, finally stripping out of her panties. Very quickly, she'd push him onto her bed, mounting him in a matter of seconds. Boxer was a little disoriented from how fast the movement happened.

"How did you move around that fast?" He asked, looking up at her. She would just grin back at him.

"Lots of practice. Now, to see if this is as good as I think it would be." She says, lining up his shaft to her wet entrance and sliding down, pushing it down until each inch was inside of her, her moans escalating in pitch and volume as she went lower and lower.

"OH, FUCK YES!" She would scream, her back arching in ecstasy as she bounced up and down on his cock, it hitting just the right spots to cause her to scream out. Her pussy was clamped onto his dick, almost like a death grip, the flesh around his cock seeming to move on its own.

"O-Oh, my goodness! Y-You're really tight! I-It's almost painful." Boxer screamed, his hands on her hips, assisting her in moving up and down on his dick.

"Y-Yeah, that's right! Fuck me! Fuck me proper!" She screamed, her movements stopping as she allowed Boxer to control the speed. Running off of pure instinct and gut reactions, Boxer would be moving her up and down at a rapid pace, the sounds of their flesh smacking together filling the room as they continued this lewd act.

"O-Oh, fuck. This boy is good. He's gonna make me cum right off the bat!" Panty thought to herself, her hips starting to buckle as she neared her first orgasm. Boxer wasn't too far away from his own climax, his movements making her slam onto his cock even faster.

"P-Panty! I-I'm gonna…" He cried, the slightest movement teasing to send him over the edge. Panty looked down at him and winked.

"Go ahead, give me all you got! I'm cumming! I-I'm gonna fucking cum!" She screamed, once again taking control of the situation and moving her hips just enough to set both of them off. Panty gave out a lust filled yell as she sprayed her cum all over Boxer's waist. Meanwhile, Boxer hit his climax as well, pumping out thick ropes of cum into Panty's pussy, the both of them eventually falling limp.

"H-Holy shit…Y-You're a good fuck, Boxer." Panty says, panting in-between her words. Boxer, too weak to say anything, would give a thumbs up. A few seconds later, Panty would stand up, fingering herself in front of him, scooping out the cum he'd just shot inside her.

"Mmm~ Mighty impressive load too. Your quite the catch." She says, sucking a few of her fingers clean before laying on the bed. "So, ready for round two?" She asked, much to his dismay.

"R-Round two?" He asked. Panty nodded.

"Yep. I told you. You have to make me cum 5 times. 4 more to go." Panty says, spreading her legs for him once again. "Be sure to be rough this time."

"…I'm gonna fucking die.

**About 3 hours later.**

Boxer slowly limped out of Panty's room and into the living room. Stocking was still snacking away, this time on some pudding.

"How'd it go?" Stocking asked. Boxer just looked at her.

"I-I can't feel my left leg." He says, before pulling out a pair of panties from his pocket, showing them to Stocking and placing them back before heading up the stairs, although, a bit slower. Soon after, Panty would flop onto the couch next to Stocking.

"Whew! That was amazing! Finally, someone who can keep it up for more than 5 seconds." She says, elbowing Stocking in the stomach. "I can see why you got him first." Stocking would give a grunt and elbow Panty back.

"Geez! No need for the elbow, my stomach still hurts from that battle last night." She says, rubbing it in circles. Of course, she would never tell her sister the real reason she didn't want her sister hitting her stomach.

"Whoops. Sorry, sis. I'm just in a good mood right now. Relieved quite the amount of stress." She says, before lying back in the couch, giving a relieved sigh. At that moment, the bell on top of the church would start ringing.

"What the hell? We haven't killed any ghosts in almost a week." Panty says.

"We'd better go see what's going on outside." Stocking says, the two of them heading out towards the front yard of the church. Meanwhile, Boxer would be in the room, enchanting the girls weapons when he heard the bell.

"Hmm? The bell? But they haven't killed any ghost recently….SHIT!" He yelled, quickly finishing up the enchanting process, grabbing the articles of clothing and running out the front door. He'd find that the two girls would be standing in front of the demon sisters.

"You two bitches have a lot of nerve, walking up on our home turf like it's nothing." Panty says.

"If you two were smart, you'd leave before you got hurt." Stocking says. The two sisters would laugh in reaction.

"What's so god damn funny?" Panty asked, gritting her teeth slightly.

"Oh, so sorry. It's just so funny. You two thinking that you'd be able to defeat us." Scanty chuckled.

"Thanks to our associate, Suspender, we've grown powers beyond imagination." Kneesocks would say, adjusting her glasses slightly. Boxer would notice that the two of them had a slightly golden-brown eye color this time around. He would hand the two girls their clothes back.

"These two…They aren't demons anymore….They are Demon-Heartless!" He'd say. As if on cue, a dark aura would surround the two demon sisters.

"Hey, you're not as dumb as you look." Scanty says, summoning her guns, which apparently got a upgrade, switching from two pistols to two double barrel shotguns. Kneesocks would summon her weapons as well, her scythes switching to two double-sided axes.

"Well, those are definitely new, but thanks to boxer, our weapons are better as well….Right?" Panty would say, looking back at him.

"I don't know. Check 'Em and see." He said. Panty would waste no time and switch the panties to weapons, only instead of a pistol, she had a sub machine gun.

"Fucking A! This is awesome. I'll be sure to thank you after we're done here." She says, looking back at him and winking, causing him to sigh. Stocking would change the stockings she gave him into weapons, her normal swords turning into chain-blades.

"Nice! They stretch now! Hehe, thanks Boxer." She would say, smiling back at him. Boxer then stepped back, not wanting to get in their way without his keyblade, only coming in if they were in trouble and to play healer.

"Oh, so the brats got some new toys to play with. Seems we'll have to break them." Scanty says, grinning and getting into a battle stance.

"I couldn't agree more." She said, also getting ready to battle. The air grew still and a single crow call from town would set off this battle, Panty and Scanty taking to the air, bullets flying in every direction, neither one of them getting direct hits, but grazing each other.

Meanwhile, Kneesocks and Stocking would be slicing at each other, the connections of their weapons sending blue sparks flying all over the sky. Both of them wanting to cut the other to ribbons, but because they were both so skilled they would only cut clothing and not flesh.

"Not too bad, you demon slut." Stocking said while they were in a sword-lock.

"How dare you! Speaking like that is against the rules!" Kneesocks yelled, turning her weapon sideways and spinning around it, managing to kick Stocking away, sending her reeling backwards toward Boxer.

"Stocking! You okay? Here, let me help." He says, raising a hand above his head and producing a green bell, which would ring over Stocking, fully healing her. Kneesocks would yell and point an Axe at them.

"Healing is so against the rules!" She would yell. Stocking would quickly dash at her and slice her through her midsection, though not deep enough to hit any major organs.

"Our house, our rules bitch!" She would say before kicking her away. She would fall about a yard away, Scanty soon crashing down, a shot to the arm breaking her concentration long enough to allow Panty to kick her back to earth.

"What's wrong? Had enough?" Panty would say, standing next to stocking. The two demon sisters would look at each other.

"Looks like it's time for that special technique, sister." Kneesocks said. Scanty nodded and they both stood back to back. "O demonic spirit, Unleash hellfire on these wretched souls." They would both say, point at the two Anarchy sisters.

"That sounds like…..SHIT! SHE DIDN'T!" He says, before standing before the two sisters. "You two have to get out of here!" He says, talking to them over his shoulder.

"Fuck that, we have these two demon bitches where we want them." Panty would say, before jumping over boxer, taking aim at the two demon sisters in hope of finishing them off.

"Mega Flare!" They would scream, a massive ball of fire forming directly in front of Panty's face. Boxer would jump up to where she was as grab her leg, throwing her back down to earth, where Stocking would catch her. Suddenly, the sky would flash a brilliant white, Boxer's screams filling the air. Soon, the sky would return to normal, Boxer's body falling down to the ground, smoking and sizzling.

"Boxer!" Stocking would say, running up to him. Before she could touch him, Kneesocks would stand with a foot on his back and an axe above his head.

"You come any closer and this boy becomes headless." She says, Stocking growling at her, but not moving. Kneesocks would give a loud laugh.

"You stupid angel. You care so much for this boy's welfare that you'd listen to your enemies commands? Pathetic!" She says, kicking Boxer into her arms. "Fine. Since you like him so much, you can both go to the afterlife together!" She says, about to strike them both down. Suddenly, Kneesocks would fall backwards.

"What the hell?!" Scanty says, looking around. She'd notice that Panty wasn't on the field anymore. Before she could look up, a shot would hit her in her leg, causing her kneel to the ground. Panty, who had jumped to the top of the church and was sniping the two sisters, the two new weapons adding a silencer to it, making it noiseless.

"If you want to leave with your life, I'd pick up that sad excuse for a sister and get the fuck out of here." She would yell down. Scanty growled at the two of them before picking up Kneesocks.

"Mark my words, you two angels will pay dearly for this." She says, before she whistled, that overly long black limo pulling up on the scene and taking the two girls home. Panty would jump down from the church, running up to Stocking and Boxer.

"How's he looking?" She'd say. Stocking would turn and look at her, tears in her eyes.

"He…Well…He doesn't look too good. He's burned badly and pulse is very slow." She says, picking him up, Panty assisting the two into the church.

-o0o-

Suspender would be standing outside of the building, waiting for the demon sisters to return. When they did, she'd notice that Kneesocks was bleeding heavily.

"What the hell happened?" She'd asked.

"It's those two infuriating angels! They keep getting in the way! They got new weapons too!" She'd yell. Suspended would widen her eyes for a few seconds before chuckling.

"You're always full of surprises, little bro. Too bad your dead…..He IS dead right?" She asked, looking at Scanty.

"Well…um…Maybe….We kinda burned him badly." She says.

"Ah, well. I can handle the rest myself. Where's his body?" She asked. Scanty just looked at her for a few seconds.

"Well…We didn't really…bring it." She says, grimacing slightly.

"You didn- YOU DIDN'T BRING THE BODY! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She yelled, summoning her Keyblades out of anger.

"I mean, we were under fire. There was nothing we could do!" Scanty pleaded.

"NOTHING YOU COULD DO?! I CAN NAME 100 THINGS YOU COULD HAVE DONE!"

"Well, he IS burned pretty badly, maybe he'll die on his own."

"Oh, really?! Because until I see a body, I think that I did a better job killing him than you two dipshits did." She says, walking off.

"W-Where are you going?" Scanty asked.

"To finish what you two started!" She yelled, her normally blue eyes a dark yellowish brown.

**Oh boy, this is getting exciting. Not just to read but to write as well. Anyway, Next chapter should be up soon. In other news, I recently got the Panty and Stocking OST. Tracks 6 and 9….Well, just give them a listen. Be careful though, they are NSFW. Some of them make good songs for battle though.**


	10. Finale: The Road to Dawn

**Hello everyone, sorakeyblade99 here again. Welcome to part 1 of the finale of this story. This finale is split into three different chapters. This one is the final battle, Part 2 is the FAQ/Facts about the story and Part 3….Well, you'll find out. How will this story end? Read on and find out.**

Panty and stocking would rush Boxer into the church, laying him down on the couch, removing his burned pieces of clothing. His chest was moving, so they knew he was breathing at least.

"Shit, this is bad…Those burns are seriously taking away from his looks." Panty says, causing Stocking to snap at her.

"Really?! That's all your worried about?! He could die right now, Panty! He could fucking die right now!" She screamed at her before returning to tending to his wounds.

"Whoa! What the hell? What has your granny panties in a bunch?" She asked. Stocking shook her head.

"That's not important right now." She says, using cotton balls with rubbing alcohol to somewhat clean his burns. Panty crossed her arms and looked at her.

"Not important? Something is seriously wrong with you right now. I'm not helping you until you tell me what's up." She says.

"I'm pregnant!" She screamed at her. "I didn't want to tell you until I had to but if you must know, I'm pregnant! I found out last night."

Panty's jaw dropped almost to the floor. "Pregnant? How the hell did that happen? You don't usually open your legs for anyone…" She said, trying to remember who could possibly be the father. Stocking would look at her and then snap her eyes towards Boxer and then back to her.

"Oh….Shit…OH SHIT!" Panty says, realizing that Boxer could die before being told this. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" Panty asked.

"Well, I wonder why I didn't tell anyone? Perhaps because I would never hear the end of it from you?" She said.

"I would never make fun of you for getting pregnant, sis."

"Oh, bullshit. You would totally bash on me until the baby was out of my womb."

"Would not!

"Would so!"

"Oh, and you wouldn't laugh if I got pregnant?"

"Well, you DO bring a lot of men into the church. I'm surprised you're not already pregnant.

"Well, fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Aughhhh..." Boxer would groan, he slowly coming back from the brink of death. The two sisters would stop fighting and look to Boxer.

"W-What the hell happened?" He asked, looking over his body, giving a whistle. "Man, this is going to hurt tomorrow." He says, the two girls looking at him.

"You got your shit pushed in by a giant fireball from those demon sisters." Panty says.

"Oh, right. That reminds me. Come here for a second." He asked. Panty leaned in and Boxer would give her a smack across her head, causing her to reel back and rub her head.

"OW! The fuck was that for, you dick!" She asked, growling at him.

"When I say 'Get out of here' I mean it. You would have died from that blast. Hell, I would be dead, if it weren't for me using blizzard magic at the last second to weaken it a little before it exploded." He says, trying to raise his arm to heal himself, but ending up screaming out due to the pain.

"Yeah, I wouldn't move right now if I were you. Your burned pretty badly. How did those demons pull off something like that." Stocking asked.

"It's my sister! When she gave them those new powers, she taught them one of our people's forbidden spells. They are too powerful to use alone, but if two people say the incantation at the same time, they can use the spells without any worry of getting injured." He says, coughing slightly, his lungs filled with smoke from the explosion.

"Hey, don't push yourself, now. We don't need you dying on us." Panty says, before elbowing Stockings shoulder slightly. "Isn't there anything you want to tell him while he's awake?" She said, Boxer tilting his head slightly.

"Hmm, What is it?" He asked. Stocking would actually blush for a few seconds.

"Well, you see….I-I'm pre-" She started to say before the front door of the church would be blasted off.

"Oh, what in the fuck?!" Panty would say, standing up. After the smoke cleared, they would find the familiar blonde figure standing there.

"What are you doing here?!" Boxer yelled. She gave a grin before summoning her two keyblades.

"Isn't it obvious, little bro? I'm here to destroy you!" She yelled, walking towards him. Panty would quickly whip out her gun and start bombarding her with bullets, though they seemed to have to no effect.

"How cute. The little girls think they can protect you. Isn't that just precious?" She would chuckle.

"How are you calling little girl, you bitch!" Panty says, running up to her, attempting to punch her face. Suspender would grab her by her shirt collar and freeze her solid before throwing her against the wall.

"P-Panty!" Boxer would exclaim. Stocking would stand up, swords already drawn, and would dash at her, slashing wildly.

"You! Stay! Away! From! Him!" She would say, a different slice for every word spoken. Suspender would skillfully dodge each and every slice.

"This is getting ever so tiresome." She would say before calling down lightning to strike Stocking, leaving her paralyzed.

"D-Dammit! G-God Dammit!" She would scream, tears rolling down her face. Suspender would laugh.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Sad that you couldn't protect your baby daddy? Ooops~ I believe I said too much." She would say, giggling afterward. Boxer would turn and look at Stocking.

"Stocking…are you really?" He asked. She would nod to the best of her ability.

"Y-Yeah…You're going to be a dad, Boxer." She says, before Suspender would smack her, sending her rolling along the floor.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." She says, heading towards Boxer. "After I finish you, I'll take care of that poor girl you impregnated." She says, raising her keyblade above her head. "Good-bye. Forever!" She says, swinging her blade down. Instead of hitting him, She would hear the sound of metal on metal.

"What?! But I have yours!" She says, looking down. She would notice that he had a new blade. The shaft of the blade seemed to be the blue and black stockings that Stocking wore. The handle would be a pink pair of panties surrounded by curved stockings. The 'teeth' of the blade was a pair of panties as well. The chain leading off the handle would be butterflies leading down to a figure of the doll Stocking carried around. Boxer would then give off a blinding glow, causing his sister to recoil.

"Such a harsh light…What is going on here?!" She'd yell. When the glowing died down, Boxer would be standing in front of her, wearing his usual battle attire, but it being all white. He would also have a pair of angel wings.

"O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness. O evil spirit, born of those lost between heaven and earth. May the thunderous power of the blade of this divine warrior strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger, shattering your lowsome impurity and returning you from wince you came!" He would yell.

"W-What are you on about?!" She yelled, running up to him and slashing at him, only to hit air, Boxer seeming to disappear into a bunch of feathers. He would appear right behind her.

"REPENT, MOTHERFUCKER!" He would yell, before bashing her side with his keyblade, sending her flying through a wall of the church. Boxer would then cure Stocking of her paralysis.

"You okay?" He'd ask. Stocking would nod.

"It'll take more than that to kill me." She'd say. They would both turn toward the rubble as it started to move.

"Stay here and make sure Panty gets thawed out. I'll take care of my sister once and for all." He says, walking towards the rubble, which would explode, leaving Suspender standing there in her final form incarnation.

"Well, it seems my brother isn't one to go down easy. Good. Maybe you'll actually be a challenge." She says, dashing at her with keyblades in hand. She would try to hit him with the blade acquired from him, but it would shatter upon contact.

"W-What?! W-Why?! I-It was mine!" She yelled. Boxer would raise his free hand and summon back his Keyblade.

"The light doesn't suit you, that's why." He says, before disappearing again. Suspender would look all over for him. Suddenly, he would appear in front of her, slashing her face and cutting it deeply, causing her recoiling backwards.

"Ah, FUCK! MY FACE!" She says, covering the wound with her hand. She would look at Boxer and growl. "Fine! If you wanna play that way!" She says, before glowing a dark aura. "Forget this! Darkeness! I demand more darkness. My heart, my soul! Take it all as your vessel! Give me the power to destroy all those who oppose me!" She screamed, suddenly being over taken by the darkness. When she reappeared, she would be joined by a heartless, one that floated behind her.

Boxer was about to dash at her before someone appeared before him . It was Stocking. He gave a chuckle.

"Didn't I tell you to stay with Panty?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"You'd think I'd leave the father of my children to fight this on his own? Besides, Panty told me to come."

"You sure she wasn't talking about something else?"

"Maybe? Whatever. What matters is that we're doing this together." She says. Boxer said, before handing her the newly formed Keyblade.

"I thought I couldn't wield one of these." She asked, looking the blade over.

"Yeah, only members of my tribe can wield them…Welcome to the family, Stocking." He says, raising a thumb to her.

"Kick ass." She says, the two of them running at her. Boxer would focus on slashing his sister while Stocking focused on the heartless behind her. Suspender would be wielding a rather plain blade with a red hand guard and an empty heart as the teeth of the blade. Throughout the battle, she wouldn't say a word, even when stuck.

"Something is wrong, it's as if she's lost all feeling…" Boxer said, slashing at her, getting sword locked with her. He'd lock eyes with her and would notice that she hand tears in her eyes.

"B-Boxer….I-It hurts…..t-the darkness…S-So cold….P-Please, set me free…." She said, quietly. Boxer would look at her face before her eyes turned a solid yellow and she went back to slashing at him.

"Stocking! My sister, she's in pain! We gotta free her!" He says, standing back to back with Panty.

"How do we do that?" She asked.

"Easy, First we get rid of that heartless on her back. Then I'll release her heart, we're it'll be reborn." He says, stocking grinning at him.

"Say, you said two people could use that incantation with no drawbacks right?" She asked. Boxer giggled.

"Let's do this!" He said, both him and Stocking taking to the sky.

"O heavenly light, shine down on this cursed soul and prove to them the power of divine judgment!" Boxer says.

"REPENT MOTHERFUCKER!" Stocking says, both of them pointing their keyblades at Suspender.

"Salvation!" They both said, releasing a blinding light through their blades, creating many pillars of light that swept through the area. After the light dissipated, Suspender stood there alone.

"Well, we got rid of the heartless at the very least. " Boxer says, before falling back down to earth, winded. Stocking looked at him and went down to join him.

"Hey, I thought you said we could use the incantation with no drawbacks." She says. He chuckled.

"Yeah, but what I didn't count on…was that you can't use that strong magic as of yet. " He says. Before Stocking could respond, Suspender would knock Boxer away.

"Boxer!" She would yell, about to go after him, but before she could move, Suspender would block her with her original keyblade. Due to the recoil from the spell, she was rather tired too. Before Suspender could strike her down, Boxer would rush in and block the attack, only to allow Suspender to strike his back with the other blade. As he was flying through the air, he would slide up next to Stocking.

"Stocking! Here!" He said, passing her his Keyblade. Stocking nodded and dashed toward her. With both Keyblades in hand, she would unleash multiple slashes on Suspender, each one hitting her directly. She would finish by launching her upward. She would then stand next to Boxer.

"Ready for this?" She asked, looking down at him. Boxer would nod and put her hand on hers. A glowing ball of light would appear near the tip of the blade.

"REPENT MOTHERFUCKER!" They both yelled, a beam of light shooting out of the blade and shooting Suspender directly in her chest, causing her scream out, her body slowly fading from existence, her heart floating up and away.

"Good-bye, Little sis….If only we could have talked about this a little more." Boxer says, sighing, struggling to stand up, Stocking sliding under his arm and helping him get back to the church.

"I don't think it would have helped any. She seemed too far gone for her own good." Stocking said. Boxer nodded a little.

"Maybe so….Besides, she DID try to kill me and my friends a few times." He says.

"Yep. And, with her gone, I bet the demon sisters got turned back to normal as well." Stocking says.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about them. Yeah, they should go back to normal since my sis is gone. Speaking of normal, did you want to keep that Keyblade?" Boxer asked. Stocking shook her head.

"As cool as it is, I'd rather stick to my Stripes." She says. Boxer chuckled.

"You know, I only managed to create it because I'm your child's father." He says. She nodded.

"That reminds me. We need to talk about that. Child support and all that. Since you'll be leaving since your sisters gone, right?" She asked in a worried tone.

"And what made you think that?" He asked, tilting her head.

"Well, you did say you'd stay only until the heartless threat was gone, right?" She asked. Boxer nodded.

"I did say that, but….I think I have another responsibility to tend to." He says, chuckling and smiling slightly.

"Wait, you're not going to disappear on me like that stupid ghost are you?" Stocking asked, afraid of being left alone again.

"Never. I would never leave you, or our child. Your important to me, Stocking, and nothing is going to change that." He says, before giving a thumbs-up. "So, no need to worry." He says, smiling at her. Stocking would smile and pull him in for a deep kiss on his lips.

"Well, Well, seems your stuck with us for a while, Boxer." Panty would say, standing outside the doorway.

"Panty. Seems you made a full recovery." Boxer says. She would nod.

"I'm cold as fuck, but I'll be alright." She says, walking out to the two of them. "Hey, nice new duds, dude. I'm liking that color." She says. Boxer tilted his head slightly before remembering the transformation.

"Oh, yeah. It seems that I converted to a full angel despite my blood." He says, trying to stand up on his own. Stocking would follow closely behind him.

"Don't push yourself too hard now." She said. Boxer would chuckle as he walked into the church.

"It would take more than that to keep me down." He says, flopping down on the couch. "I'm just glad it's finally over." He says, sighing of relief.

"Well, we still have the baby to tend to….and the massive hole in the wall." Panty would note, the entire left wall of the church in rubble.

"…Shit."

**A few months later**

"How about here?"

"Mmm, nah….That's too close to the door."

"What about here?"

"No…Too close to the window." Boxer would then set down the rather large cradle in a corner. It was a mixture of purple and black with a dark covering over it.

"I've been moving this thing for 3 hours now. Could you please settle on a spot?" He says, rolling his shoulder slightly. Stocking would think for a few seconds, her normal dark dress a bit bigger to compensate for her larger stomach.

"Hey, if I have to cut down on sweets, you'll have to cut down on all the freaking complaining. Everything must go as I envisioned it, and I envisioned it a little to the left." She says, causing Boxer to groan and pick the cradle back up. After another hour of re-arranging, Stocking would finally be satisfied with the placement.

"Whew…" Boxer says, leaning against it slightly.

"Good job. Too bad we still have a few months to go before I have the baby." She says. Boxer would faceplant on the ground.

"I thought you said it was this month?!"

"I said we find out the gender this month. You'd better get used to listening to me." She says, causing Boxer to give a frustrated groan, before taking a seat on Stocking's bed.

"I'm telling you, It's a girl. I don't even know why you want to go to the doctor to be sure about it. In fact, why not keep it a surprise?" He says. Stocking just stared at him.

"I need to know ahead of time so I can shop for clothes for the little one. This child is going to have the best clothes by the best designers, and have the best colors (most of the dark ones) and if that's going to happen, I have to find out if I'm buying for a boy or girl, you got it?!" She yelled, pretty much laying on top of Boxer at this point due to her getting closer as she spoke to him.

"I get it….Now, your kinda crushing my spine…" He says, Stocking frowning up at that.

"Oh, come on. I may have a baby in me but I'm not that damn fat! In fact…" She says, before laying directly ontop of him, causing him to scream out in pain. At that moment, Panty would barge into the room.

"Okay, what the fuck is up with all this damn yelling. It's 2:30 in the afternoon and some people are trying to get some fucking sleep in this place." She says, before her eyes fell on Stocking and Boxer, causing her to grin. "Oh, I get it now~"

"No you don't. This is not what it looks like." Boxer yelled, trying to get Stocking off him.

"Didn't know you were the type to be into pregnant chicks. I think that would work better if she were on bottom though." She says, before leaving the room. Boxer just hung his head, shaking it slightly. Stocking would giggle at this before her stomach rumbled.

"Hey, Boxer. Think you can run to the store for me? Kinda hungry. Don't forget the chocolate dipped pickles." She says. Boxer gave a grimace at the weird combination of food.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back." He says, pecking her cheek before heading out the room, down the stairs and out the front door. He'd look up and see that the normally cloudy city would be bright in sunshine and a deep blue sky.

"You know, I think staying here was the best decision I ever could have made. " He says, before rushing off.

In the high plain of heaven, Boxer's mother and sister would be watching over him.

"You think he's gonna be alright down there?" Suspender asked. Having repented for her sins during her death, she was allowed back into heaven.

"He'll be fine. He managed to kill you, didn't he?" She says, covering her mouth and giggling before walking off, causing Suspender to blush.

"M-Mom, it wasn't like that!" She says, following her mother.

**With that, Part one of the Finale is done. The other two parts will be coming out shortly, I assure you. I know you may have a lot of unanswered questions. If so, leave a review with some questions you want to have answered, and if I can't answer them myself, I'll let Boxers and the others do it for me. I mean, who knows more about them than the characters themselves? Until next time…**


	11. Finale: The Road Less Trailed

**Hey, Everyone. Sorakeyblade99 here for the Keystrokes FAQ. Here, I'll answer some questions as well as give fun facts about the story. But, I'm not alone.**

Panty: "'Sup, bitches!"

Stocking: "Hello."

Boxer: "Yo'"

**Question 1: Favorite Panty and Stocking episode?**

SKB99: Well, I'd have to say Pulp Addiction is my favorite episode. The innuendos make me laugh every time.

Stocking: "The sperm ghosts were so cute~"

Panty: "Yeah, but they are a bitch to clean up after. Especially if they get in your hair."

Boxer: "Even in context, that sounds wrong."

**Question 2: Favorite Kingdom Hearts game?**

SKB99: It's a tie between Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts 2. They both are fantastic games and add something to the story. Plus, they have flashy combos and stuff like that.

Panty: "I think his keyblade might be compensating for something."

Stocking: "Either that or his hair."

Boxer: "Or his ego."

**Question 3: Favorite Panty and Stocking character?**

SKB99: Due to the present company assisting me, I don't think I could give a fair answer.

Panty: "Bullshit. Go ahead and say it. Let me guess, it's me right? I'm sure Stocking would understand."

Stocking: "It's me, isn't it?"

Boxer:"It's Stocking."

Panty: "Well, fuck you too."

SKB99: Well, if you must know...It's Kneesocks.

All: "WHAT?!"

SKB99: **Facepalm** It's the glasses. Look, if I had to explain all my choices, we'll be here all day. Let's just go to the next question.

**Question 4: Favorite Kingdom Hearts character?**

SKB99: Probably Aqua, from Birth by Sleep. She's probably the best friend you could possibly have. She goes through so much shit just to save those two guys. Besides...She's the only Kingdom Hearts character that has a decent pair of breasts.

Panty: "Oh, so it's like that, huh?!"

SKB99: Fuck me...Next question, please.

**Question 5: Why'd you write this story?**

SKB99: If I'm honest...I have no fucking idea. I guess you can say it was a case of Challenge Accepted. Turns out to be rather fun to write.

Boxer: "And it brought me into existence, so I guess I should thank you."

SKB99: Eh, don't thank me. Remember, I could just as easily kill you.

Boxer: "...Please don't?"

SKB99: We'll see. Next question.

**Question 6: How did you find out about this show?**

SKB99: Okay, this is kinda messed up, but follow me on this one. I found this show from an Adult Animation from Zone-Archive. I watched it and wondered. 'Hey, I wonder if the show itself is any good' and a quick youtube search later, I was hooked. Same thing happened with FLCL.

Panty: "Send me the link."

SKB99: "Why?"

Panty: "I want to see it! Is that a fucking problem?"

SKB99: We're done talking about this. Next Question!

**Question 7: Why didn't Brief make an appearance in this story?  
><strong>

SKB99: Actually, Boxer was supposed to be Brief, but due to...I'd say lack of interest, I changed it to an OC. Not that I have anything against him, I just don't think he'd fit in the story well.

Panty: "Besides, who'd want to have a kid with geek boy?"

Stocking: "I bet it wouldn't even be that good."

SKB99: I'll be sure to put him in the next one, then.

Panty and Stocking: "Dammit!"

Boxer: "...Who's brief?"

**Question 8: Why Stocking?**

SKB99: Coin Flip.

All: "WHAT?!"

SKB99: I like both Panty and Stocking equally, so I flipped a coin. Why do you think he ended up doing both of them? Speaking of which, Who was better, Boxer?

Boxer: "Oh, you son of a..."

Panty and Stocking : "Well? Who was better?"

Boxer: "Um...please, don't make me choose."

SKB99: While that shorts itself out, how about some random facts?

This story had more work put into it than any of my school papers.

This is my first crossover, but definitely not my last. I like mixing up two different stories and characters. Hell, I might even throw more KH characters into the next one.

This is by far the story I had the most fun with. I usually don't use swears, but in this one, it was practically a requirement, and boy, did I have fun with it!

The ending of this story took the longest time to plan out. Seriously, that giant break between the chapters was because I couldn't plan the ending.

This was probably the hardest story for me to write, based on the fact that I had to get the dialog right. For those of you who don't know, the English dub and the Japanese dub have different dialog lines and different tones. Having watched both, I had to choose which tone I had to go with, and it was very conflicting.

SKB99: Okay, if you guys are done, we have one last question.

All: "Well? What is it?"

**Final Question: Sequel?**

SKB99: Hmm...Good question.

**The Group listens with anticipation.**

SKB99: I don't know...This story took a lot out of me, however, I'm known for making good series, and my most fan liked series just ended, so I do need something to do...I do know one thing...If I do decide to make a sequel...the majority of it won't take place in Daten City.

Panty: "Oh, bullshit! That wasn't a yes or no! I hate being made to wait."

Stocking: "He's probably farming for followers or something"

Boxer: "Come on, guys, he probably will. I mean, Stocking can't stay pregnant for ever...can she?

SKB99: Better get a lot more chocolate pickles, Boxer. Anyway, we're out of time. See you guys around.

**Part 2 of the Finale is done. There is one more part to this though. What is it? You'll have to check back and see. Until then.**


	12. Finale: The Road to the Unknown

**Light...**

"Alright, miss Stocking, let's see what we have going on here..." The doctor said as he rubbed the ultra-sound device over her inflated stomach. Boxer was sitting beside her, holding her hand.

"This is so exciting. Please, let it be a girl!" Stocking prayed, causing Boxer to chuckle.

"I thought you wanted a boy." He said, Stocking looking up at him

"Changed my mind." She says, dismissively, causing Boxer to sigh.

"There's no pleasing you, is there. Anyway, any read, doc?" He asked. A few seconds later, he would turn the screen so that Boxer and Stocking could see.

"Your going to have a girl. Quite a healthy one as well." He says. Stocking and Boxer would look at each other and hug each other.

"I'm so happy right now~" Stocking squealed.

"Same here." Boxer said, rubbing her back slightly.

**Darkness...**

"Curse those Angels...and that infuriating boy!" Kneesocks yelled, wearing nothing but a body cast, which covered her entire midsection.

"Calm down, sister. Your wound isn't fully healed." Scanty said, trying to calm her down.

"Not only did we lose our powers, they left me bed-ridden and near death, I assure you, this act will not go unpunished." She screamed.

"At least I'm here to bring you back to perfect health." Scanty says. Kneesocks would give a nod.

"Yes, that is a plus to this." She says, before looking at her sister. "How about, after I'm fully healed, we devote all our time and energy to destroying those rats!" Kneesocks would say, Scanty nodding in agreement and the two shaking hands on it.

"It's a promise. We'll crush those three into nothing." Scanty said, the both of them giving off evil laughs.

**Both of these elements make up the human body...If said human becomes a heartless, these elements are torn from each other...but...what becomes of the body?**

"So, as I expected, the demon sisters couldn't match the power of the key bearer." A man said, sitting in a chair inside of the mayors office.

"Master Corset, if you would be so kind, perhaps we could be of service now." A cloaked figure said. It was joined by 12 other figures, all standing in front of Corset.

"Ah, yes...You, too, have been seeking the key. As our agreements stand, you 13 would strip the key from the boy, allowing me to unlock the key that keeps the gates of hell closed."

"Then, with all the hearts collected from the humans that perish, we complete Kingdom Hearts, and we can finally become whole again." The cloaked figure said.

"Yes. This is all going according to plan...but, what of the child?"

"We will deal with that when the times comes...when it becomes of age, is when the plan offically begins." The cloaked figure said, removing his hood and exposing shoulder length silver hair, yellow eyes, which would send chills down anyone's spine. "Soon, the Organization members will finally be whole, and Kingdom Hearts will be ours."

"With your help, Heaven and Earth will be my personal playground! Nothing will be able to stand in our way!" Corset yelled, giving off a loud laugh.

"**Where does the body go when it separates from the heart? If the soul remains within the body, is it still considered to be deceased? **

**When the heart returns to the Heartless, the physical from disappears. But that is merely true in this world. Perhaps the body exists in another form in another world. It that is the case, then it is possible fro one to exist in two worlds.**

**A being that is neither darkness nor light; belonging nowhere; abandoned by its heart; a mere shell of its former self.**

**The relation between the heart and body is complex. However, I am certain that if your self exists here, then by definition, the other cannot truly 'exist.'**

**The other, the one which does not exist, shall be dubbed, "Nobody."**

**- Ansem's Report 13**

**Keystrokes: Symphony of Emptiness...Coming soon to a computer near year.**


End file.
